The Doctor and I
by Jedh3
Summary: The Doctor takes me away to see all of time and space. Rated T for possible future violence.


So I am madly in love with Doctor Who, (everything pre-11. I hate 11.) and this is a story about me and the doctor put in a universe where Dr. Who is not a TV show, therefore I don't know who he is. To be quite honest, this is most likely exactly how I would react. I made it as accurate to myself as possible, and I hope that conveys well. I am mainly concerned with how well I portrayed the Doctor. I hope I keep him in character. I will add future chapters, and hopefully make up adventures for the Doctor and I to go on together. Currently, the Doctor does not have any companions, and this is not set anywhere in particular in the canon timeline, other than during 10's regeneration. Lastly, Everything I say as far as objects in my room or on my person, I really do carry around with me, or have. This would be like if the Doctor landed in my room tomorrow or something. I am writing this mainly for me, but if other people enjoy it, then that's a plus.

I do not own Doctor Who or anything related to Doctor Who. This is a fan based, non-canon, fictional story.

* * *

I was sitting in my room watching Batman when it happened. On my lunch break, I always spent the last half hour or so watching cartoons, and today was no different. That is, until I heard the noise. It sounded eerie, and vague. There is no true way to describe it, but I soon found out that it was a noise I would never forget. I followed it into the common area of my barracks room, fortunately my roommate was gone otherwise the story would have played out quite differently. What I found when I opened my personal room door, was what looked like a wooden, blue, wardrobe. It's base was a perfect square though which I thought was odd for a wardrobe. It also was labeled as a police box, which I then recognized as the old blue boxes from Britain a few decades ago. But it still bothered me how it appeared, and what noise it was making.

What I SHOULD have done was called my roommate, then my team leader. I knew that was the right course of action. Let it play through my chain of command and see what happens. But I didn't do it. I don't' know why. Instead, I tried to open the door. Probably not the smartest thing in the world, but it's too late to regret my actions now. When it didn't open, I tried to pick the lock with my weapon cleaning kit. I was never good at picking locks, but I figured it wouldn't hurt to try. I was crouching on the ground, and had just touched the picks to the lock when the door swung open and hit my hands. Immediately, I hopped backwards and fell on my rear. Looking up I saw a man wearing glasses and spiky brown hair.

"Hello! What are you doing?"

Seeing the man, a huge anger welled up inside of me. I was nothing short of pissed. "WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM!?"

"I'm sorry?" The man looked confused.

I grabbed him by the collar and threw him out of the doorway, pinning him against the wall. "Why are you in my bloody room!? You had better have a good reason."

"Oh, a reason. Umm yes. Quite. Well… you see, my ship was not suppose to land here, so there is no reason."

I let go of his collar with one hand, and reached around to the small of my back where I kept my small belt knife. It was only 4 inches long, but very useful. I put the blade to his throat and took a moment to compose myself before I spoke. My voice no longer angry, I continued, "OK, You are going to tell me everything about how you got into my room, why you are in my room, and how you got that big blue box in my room since it is bigger than the doorway in every dimension."

"Well not EVERY dimension, strictly speaking. Also, wouldn't killing me get a soldier like you in a lot of trouble?"

"You let me worry about that. Now answer me."

"Ummm, right, of course. I'm the Doctor, and well you see, I was trying to land in Pearl Harbor to see the Arizona and I landed here on accident. As for the Box, it is my space ship and can go anywhere."

I took a breath and spoke calmly, "Here's the deal, buddy. You are either insane or completely stupid if you think I actually believe you." I moved the blade to his cheek and softly pressed the tip in. "Last chance."

"Waitwaitwait! I get it, you're scared. A strange man just appears in your room out of nowhere. You feel threatened, it is completely understandable, but I promise you that this is an accident, and I can prove that I am telling the truth."

"How?"

"Just look in the Box."

"How stupid do you think I am, Guy? I'm a bloody Combat Engineer! For someone like me, what you just said screams 'Boobytrap!' If I open it, it could be rigged somehow to blow up or something. If I make you open it, you could grab a weapon and shoot me. Get the idea?"

"So what would you like to do?"

"Turn around and put your hands spread eagle." He complied, and I wrapped my empty hand around him into a half nelson, and put my knife -which was in the other hand- against his neck again, leaving one of his arms free. Silently, I jerked him around until we were facing the Door to the box. "Now you open it."

"You're clever."

"You're just lucky I don't have my rifle here. Not allowed in the barracks. Now open it so I will believe your story about this thing flying into my room." I added the last part sarcastically.

"Right before I open this, here; if I'm telling the truth, what will you do?"

"If you are telling the truth, I will apologize, give you a hug and buy you lunch down at the D-FAC."

"And if I am Lying?"

"I will ironically lock you in the police box, and call my team leader and the MPs."

"So you won't really use that knife?"

"Only if you do something stupid."

"Fair enough." Slowly, he reached into his pocket, "Don't worry, Just getting the Key." He said, feeling me tighten my grip around his arm. Still moving slowly, he pulled out a silver key from his pocket. Not relaxing my grip, I grunted in acknowledgement. Unlocking the door, he opened it and spoke, "Come on inside." We shuffled through the doorway, in our awkward lock. Looking inside as we walked, I was really confused. At first I thought it was an illusion, then I slowly realized what I was really seeing.

"What on earth?" I muttered involuntarily. We stopped in the doorway, where I was frozen, still holding him, my body in shock.

"You see, My space ship." The man said, "I was telling the truth, I think you owe me lunch." After a moment, and I still did not move or speak he continued, "You O.K.?"

I dropped my arms, and sheathed my knife in its place on the back of my belt. "This is fantastic!" I ran outside the door and looked at the front, all caution thrown to the wind. I looked on every side, circling it three times before going back inside. "This is amazing! HAHAHA! Simply fantastic! How does it do it!? Is it a pocket dimension? Or compressed space? No, it couldn't be compressed space, otherwise the space would be dense like water or something. My friend and I argued about that several times. So, pocket dimension? NO! Artificial dimension! That's it, right!? Well in any case it is transdimentional, I just wish I knew how you did it! What else does it do!?"

"So you believe me, then?"

"I AM SO SORRY!" I wrapped my arms around him and hugged tightly, "I am sosososo sorry! I am not normally a mean person, I promise, You just scared me, and I get violent when I'm scared."

"You can let go now… please." He gasped.

"Right!" I let go and jumped back away from him, "You O.K.? I mean, I'm really sorry, is there anything I can do?"

"Yes there is; lunch sounds great."


End file.
